violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Drossel who is set to marry Damian Baldur Flugel, the prince of the neighboring Kingdom of Flugel. After the marriage, Charlotte is now known as Charlotte Abelfreyja Flugel. Appearance Charlotte is a beautiful young woman with porcelain skin and hazel eyes. She has wavy hip-length strawberry-brown hair with a braided crown. As a princess, she is usually seen wearing fancy clothes such as a long dress and a tiara.Episode 5 Personality At first, Charlotte is seen to be a rather naive and slovenly young girl who is also honest and she will freely speak her mind, but she acts as a proper princess when need to be. She has no trouble apologizing for the problems she causes. She has a tendency to cry whenever things don't go her way; according to Alberta, the Drossel family's court maid, Charlotte has a bad habit of forgetting who she is when she gets too emotional. Charlotte claims that she is a crybaby with a short temper, however, she is actually a strong-willed girl, as seen when she claims that she will go hunting with Damian and will not let him leave her behind. She says that she had the education to be a fine match for any man. She is also self-confident as she tells Damian that she is sure that she'll be a faster ride than him. Charlotte is a very hardworking, tough, intelligent girl who doesn't stop until she reaches her goals. This is shown where she began studying intensively on all the benefits a marriage between members of the Flugel and Drossel royalty would bring to the Kingdom of Drossel. She also laid the groundwork with her father and the cabinet so the Drossel would more likely choose the Flugel family, which they eventually did. She is very caring and holds those she cherishes close to her heart. History When Charlotte turned ten, the Drossel kingdom threw a grand party to celebrate. For royalty, marriage arrangements officially begin when a child turns ten. Every single person she was arranged to meet was a prospective husband, and this fact made Charlotte sad since she felt like nobody really celebrated her birthday. The fact that her birthday didn't feel like her birthday and the thought about her feelings not mattering, Charlotte sneaked out of the castle and let her emotions out by crying. That was the moment she met Damian Baldur Flugel. He ensured her that it was okay for her to cry, and he told her to cry all she wanted; he would be there for her. The fact that he spoke with her so casually with no motives, made Charlotte really happy and ever since that day, she couldn't forget that moment. After the war, Charlotte received a proposal out of nowhere, not revealed from who. Determined to make the marriage be between Drossel and Flugel, Charlotte began studying on all the benefits a marriage between the Flugel and Drossel countries would bring to the Drossel country. She also laid the groundwork with her father and the cabinet, and eventually, Drossel chose Flugel family. Story On the request of the military, Violet is sent to the kingdom of Drossel in order to write a public love letter for its princess, Charlotte, to Damian, the prince of the neighboring kingdom of Flugel. Violet's mission is crucial since Drossel and Flugel were previously enemies in the war and are arranging the marriage to cement the terms of the peace treaty. Despite Charlotte being anxious about the wedding, Violet writes the love letter, and Damian writes a letter back in response, but Charlotte does not appear satisfied with it. Charlotte later confides in Violet that she met and grew infatuated with Damian when she first met him, since he treated her as a person and not a potential wife. However, she's unsure of whether Damian reciprocates her feelings or not, since she could tell the letter he returned contained no emotion in it. Violet then gets an idea and arranges with Damian's Doll to have Charlotte and Damian write their own letters to each other. This starts a heated but passionate correspondence between the two that entrances everybody in both kingdoms. The wedding goes as planned while Violet and Cattleya, who was Damian's Doll, watch over the wedding. After her marriage, Charlotte is seen to presumably visit other countries and children along with Damian. This makes the couple headlines in newspaper.Episode 9 Relationships *Alberta - Charlotte shares a significant relationship with the court maid, Alberta, who serves the royal Drossel Family. Alberta has known Charlotte and has raised and been by her side ever since she was born, which made Charlotte see Alberta like her mother. Charlotte claims that Alberta is "hers" and she is Alberta's, she has a deep connection to her since she was the one who brought her out from her mother's womb. She has trouble imaging a future without Alberta when she will begin to live in a new country. Although Charlotte is happy about marrying Damian, she is sad that she will have to leave her country, but what makes her especially sad is leaving Alberta. Before her wedding, Charlotte shows her great love, respect and admiration towards Alberta for raising her by bowing to her. *Damian Baldur Flugel - Damian found her crying outside the castle when she was ten years old, in which he comforted her and ensured her that it was okay for her to cry. He initially thought she was a sassy brat but was glad that she could also show genuine emotions. The fact that he spoke so "plainly" to her and treated her as a person and not a potential wife, made Charlotte develop a crush on him. She was really happy due to this incident and it left a huge impression on her, Charlotte describing it as a shining jewel in her life. When she received a proposal, she worked hard so she could marry Damian. When she succeeded, she grew extremely happy. However, she is still self-conscious about the fact that she is ten years younger than him, the fact that he maybe has someone else he loves and the fact that they don't know each other that well. She is also unsure of whether Damien reciprocates her feelings or not, since she could tell the letters he returned contained no emotion to it. But after Violet arranges with Damian's Doll to have Charlotte and Damien write their own letters to each other, they begin to learn more about each other and their personalities. It turns into a passionate correspondence between the two, where Charlotte denies negative things Damian says about himself, stating that she is already head-over-heels for him. When they meet again at the same place they first met in, Damian concludes that Charlotte is an interesting, tough girl who will make a great wife and queen. He then proposes to her and Charlotte tearfully accepts. Their wedding then goes as planned and Charlotte's dream of marrying Damian is achieved, which she is beyond happy about. They are seen to be a very loving couple who sticks together. *Violet Evergarden - At the beginning, Violet's emotionless and expressionless personality got on Charlotte's nerves. But as she was Doll who was assigned to Charlotte, she warms up to her and becomes amazed at her talents. She also states that she would like to talk with Violet without their respective occupations as a princess and a Doll. Charlotte is then able to confide in Violet how she met and developed a crush on Damian. Violet helps Charlotte though her sorrow from her self-consciousness by saying that she doesn't want to see her cry, therefore arranges with Damian's Doll to have Charlotte and Damien write their own letters to each other. The following days, Violet stays by Charlotte's side and helps her with her letters. Violet's actions made Charlotte very happy, and she wishes that Violet could've attended her wedding. Gallery Charlotte.png|Charlotte after waking up in "You Write Letters That Bring People Together?" Charlotte2.png|Charlotte in casual clothes. Charlottee.png|A painting of Charlotte. Charlotte is determined.png|Charlotte is determined. Charlotte writing.jpg|Charlotte writing a letter to Damian Baldur Flugel. Charlotte wedding.png|Charlotte in her wedding dress. Charlotte and Alberta.png|Charlotte bowing to Alberta. Charlotte in news.png|Charlotte on a newspaper. Charlotte and Damian episode 9.jpg|Charlotte and Damian in "Violet Evergarden". GaidenChap1.jpg|Charlotte in Violet Evergarden Gaiden Trivia * Charlotte is an anime-original character who later appears in the light novel series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:CH Postal Company Clients